


cold fingers pleasant delights

by waywardsinner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (just a little bit though), Begging, F/M, Fingering, Frost Giant Loki, Hickeys, M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing, domestic ish??, kindof fluffy, loki isnt ENTIRELY in his jotun form, loki jotun form, reader can be interpreted as any gender, reader is genderneutral, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner
Summary: You go looking for Loki after you had dinner, only to find him reading and not paying as much attention to you as you'd like him to. But you know how to change that.Setting: So I'm going to pretend what happened in infinity war didn't happen and Loki is living with all the other avengers in the Stark tower or something (as are you, the reader) and no one has to worry about Thanos ha ha haHonestly mostly wrote this is a self indulgent thing but I hope others might enjoy it too!!As always the reader is genderneutral and I try v hard to specify as little as I can when it comes to.. the more intimate regions ;)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	cold fingers pleasant delights

After finishing dinner, of which you realized you had eaten a bit too much, you went to find Loki. Usually he’d be in his room, or in the library. But with all the ruckus that’s been around you figured he’d sooner hole himself up in his room, away from all the noise.  
So you made your way up the stairs and down the corridors until you found it, they had given him a room far away from everyone else’s. Probably on purpose, you thought. For some it was a bit hard to forgive his whole _earth invasion_ thing. You knew it hadn’t really been him though, Thanos.. well. At least no one had to think about him anymore now.

Once you reached Loki’s room you opened it by touching your hand to the scanner, ordinarily a room would only open to whoever lived in it, but you may have sort of wormed your way into having higher clearance. Of course you said it was to help, but you’re sure your ulterior motives were well known and innocent enough. Besides, Loki didn’t mind. Mostly.

You stepped inside his room and found him sitting in a lavish chair, kind of similar to a loveseat. If it were adorned more it might even look a bit like a throne, he sure enjoyed luxury. He was reading yet another book, he did that a lot lately, reading. It helped him get his mind off less pleasant things, like almost dying for instance. He had barely acknowledged your arrival, aside from a bit of a hum. Too engrossed in his book apparently. 

You sat down on the arm of the seat, running your fingers through his hair. He let out another noise at that, it was soft but unmistakable to you. You knew he liked it when you did that, even if he wouldn’t admit it. “Good book then?”, you asked, not really expecting to get an answer from him now. He just sort of nodded and tried not to lean too much into your touch. Wouldn’t want to make it too obvious how much he’s actually enjoying your fingers in his hair.

Adamant to have more attention, you crawled on top of his lap and squeezed yourself underneath his arms. You nuzzled his neck a little, kissing softly. In the position you were in he was still able to continue reading his book, and you got to cuddle him. A win-win really. He finally spoke up then. “Do you want my attention _so_ desperately, sweetling?” You simply responded by kissing his neck a little more, feeling his laugh catch in his throat.

“I just had dinner, I think I ate a little too much though, here—” you grabbed one of Loki’s hands, knowing well enough he could continue reading with just a single hand anyway, and placed it under your shirt on your stomach. “—Feel it?” You grinned, his hand was actually pleasantly warm so you held on to it, keeping it in place. He probably didn’t _quite_ appreciate that, because you suddenly felt his hand become much more cold, rapidly. It made you gasp a little. 

Luckily for you, you were clever enough to use his tricks against him. You didn’t even have to look at his face to know he was grinning, certainly pleased with himself. But you just got an idea, you grinned back and could tell for a moment he wondered what it was what you were going to do. Already calculating his next move. Before he could do anything though, you slid his hands down, guiding it until it was between your legs, underneath your pants and underwear.

You let out a noise akin to a whimper when you felt his hand there, but threw him a triumphant look anyway. He raised his eyebrows, a little surprised by this move but he figured he’d indulge you. “You’re covered in slick already, pet. Is this why you came to find me?”, he murmured, but made no effort to put his book down. Instead absentmindedly teasing you, but never giving you as much attention as you wanted. You couldn’t help but rock back against his hand, and you could tell he was pleased by it. He liked being in control, it was rather hard for you to convince him to surrender it sometimes. “Hmm.. Nh—No.. Just wanted to spend time.. with you..” He definitely made it hard for you to speak right now, and you knew he knew it too. He rather enjoyed teasing you. You continued, “are you surprised? I did tell you I like your—ahh.. Jotun form..” 

He took his eyes off his book for a moment to look at you and clacked his tongue, “Ah, that you did, didn’t you?” He studied your expression intently, his fingers now teasing you, but never quite dipping inside, where you wanted them. He was curious how much it would take for you to beg right now, he liked unravelling you underneath his touch.

“Loki—”, you pleaded with him, but you knew he wouldn’t give you what you wanted unless you asked. Explicitly. So you figured you might as well do just that. “..Fuck me with your fingers… Please?” You hadn’t wanted to say please, but you decided it would probably get him to do what you want faster. And luckily for you, he seemed to be in a generous mood. You knew him well enough to know he could tease you for hours if he wanted to.

“All you had to do was ask, darling.” There was that wicked grin of his you knew so well, you had grown to love it. Even though most of the time it meant trouble. Not this time, though. He slid his fingers inside of you, teasing you open a little until he set a steady rhythm. One he knew you liked. He brushed against all the right spots inside of you and it didn’t take long until you were writhing against him. He enjoyed listening to your moans and gasps, all the lovely little noises that you made.

After a while of him fingering you like this, you could feel yourself grow closer already. There was just something about those cold fingers that really did it for you. Somewhere in the back of your mind you made a mental note to try out temperature play once, but right now you were more focussed on the matters at hand. Quite literally.

You let out a whine and his name fell from your lips again, more pleadingly now. He seemed to know what you wanted him to say. “It’s alright pet, you can let go. Come against my fingers, that’s what you want, isn’t it?” You just nodded and rocked your hips a little, chasing the pleasure his fingers gave you. “That’s it, love. You can just.. let.. go…” It took just a little more, but then you came, covering his fingers with your slickness. You panted a little afterwards, nuzzling his neck again. 

“Hmm..”, you hummed pleasantly. You heard him chuckle, “I take it you enjoyed yourself then?” You hummed again, in agreement this time. You closed your eyes for a moment and stayed like that. As you did, you heard what sounded like Loki sucking your wetness from his own fingers. You had to try not to squirm, something about it got you all worked up again. Later, you reminded yourself. When he was done with his book and would have more time for you. 

“You taste _exquisite_ , pet.” Well, that didn’t help. And you were sure he knew it too. He probably did it to rile you up. But you knew how to take revenge. You first started to kiss his neck sweetly, you could tell he enjoyed that, you could also tell he probably knew what you were up to, but just didn’t bother to stop you. You started sucking at his neck, then biting. Until eventually you were sure you had left a nice dark bruise. You leaned back to admire your handiwork, running a finger over it. 

“I’ll give you more, later.” You grinned, pushing his book away with one of your hands, so you could kiss him. He kissed you back, more eagerly than you thought he would. He probably got himself worked up from teasing and fingering you like that as well. You pulled back and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at you. Then cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with your thumbs, he smiled a little at that. “Oh, I’m certain you will.” You smiled back, “how much longer until you’ve finished your book?”

He lifted it back up, gazing at it for a moment. “Not much longer now, I imagine.” You ran your fingers through his hair again. “Will you read to me?”, you settled back against him until you were comfortable and he was once again in a position that allowed him to read his book. “You _know_ I can hardly deny you, though I must warn you. The contents of the book will probably bore you.” 

You didn’t mind that, it wasn’t the book you were interested in anyway. “That’s alright, I just like hearing your voice.” He nodded and started reading to you. As expected the subject wasn’t one that interested you greatly, but you liked hearing him speak about it nonetheless. In truth, you’re sure he could make anything interesting to you, you enjoyed his voice a great deal. 

You must have drifted off, because you don’t remember much more happening. Except for the warmth of his body and the pleasant vibrations of his voice. You think he may have kept reading to you even while you were asleep. Perhaps he wanted you well rested for the evening he had planned for the both of you. For now, you simply enjoyed what comforts sleep could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa hello I am still alive! I'd like to write much more than I am (and I'm sorry this is so short) but college has got me SWAMPED!!  
> I already have two new ideas for fics (thanks to some very lovely Agent of Asgard fanart I've seen AND the new trailer for the Loki series)  
> Anyways!! If you did enjoy this please leave a comment it really makes my day!
> 
> I've a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
